The Spike
= The Spike 2.0= The Spike is a wrist-worn blood draining implement. It can be used to attack a victim, and has increased power harvest Blood. The Spike will allow you to drain blood from your victims faster and in greater quantities than attacking with fangs. Contents *1 Spike *1 Pose Stand - For editing your attached Spike *1 Set Instructions *1 LM to Bloodlines Main Store Setup Included in the box is your Spike attachment. To attach your Spike, simply right-click on the spike in your inventory and choose "wear". If you attach the Spike to anywhere other than the default location, it may not look right (even with some editing), and the animation may not line up properly when you attack someone. Once your Spike is attached, you're ready to start attacking victims. Controls If you left-click the Spike, a blue menu should appear, giving you the following options: #Attack #Mode #Texture The latest version of the Spike also includes the following chat controls (chat on channel 8): */9 Mode :: bring up mode menu */9 Free :: set to free mode */9 Bloodlines :: set to bloodlines mode */9 Attack :: initiate an attack */9 Texture :: change texture */9 Channel :: change chat channel */9 Size :: change size Attack When you choose the Attack menu button, your Spike will search for nearby avatars to drain. Thier names will appear in the menu, and you may select the one you wish to attack. Once you have done this, you will then be given a menu to choose how much Humanity or blood you'd like to drain from your victim. If the victim still has humanity left, the amounts will show in %. If the victim has no humanity left, then the amounts will be set in Liters (L). Selecting Drain Amounts The options you get for the amount to drain are calculated based on the amount of blood you are able to take and the amount that your victim has to give. The standard values that you get are 0.1, 0.25, 0.5, 1, and 2.5 Liters, and 1, 5, 10, 25, 50, 75, and 100% humanity. The list may also include values to reduce the victim to a minimum amount (0.1 Liter or 3% humanity), or the max amount that you are able to take. If the victim has below a minimum amount, you will just get an 'ALL' button in order to get the last remaining blood or humanity that they have left. Selecting a Custom Amount You may also be given a 'Custom' button. This allows you to request a specific amount to take in a transaction. If you select this option, please follow the directions on the next dialog in order to select your custom amount. If you select an amount that it is not possible to take, you will get an error. Once you've selected the amount of blood you'd like to convert, your victim will then receive a menu asking them if they'd like to allow you to drain them. They also are given a choice as to how much to give - so you may not get quite as much as you ask for! This is to keep in mind that a victim does have the ability to deny these requests. In order for the transaction to complete, the victim must agree to two dialogs: first by selecting the amount they are willing to allow you to take, and then they must agree to an animation permission request. The animation permission request starts the transaction. Mode All the Bloodlines attachments may be either be used in "Free" or "Bloodlines" mode. If in free mode, the Spike will simply animate the attack on your victim. In Bloodlines mode, it will interact with the game and website, and give you options for amounts to drain etc. Texture Use this option to change the texture of your Spike. The Spike somes with 9 default textures, and premium texture packs are coming soon!